The invention relates to a device with supports capable of being moved with respect to each other according to the preamble of Claim 1.
The device is known as part of a clamping device for elongate profile sections in the prior art, for example from DE 1 463 226 A.
The known clamping devices for tube sections have separate clamping jaws by which the tube section cut to length can be positioned in a fixed manner with respect to a machining tool, for example a bevelling head. Although clamping tools of this type clamp sufficiently firmly the tube section cut to length, they are nevertheless inadequate in their precision. Tolerable deviations in the range of a few micrometers of the tube section cut to length, which can have a length of several meters altogether and can be up to 100 kg or more, are not capable of being indicated by the aforesaid clamping tools.